Snowed In!
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Ashe and her friends are snowed in at a hotel! What will happen? Major AshexVent fluff, along with some AilexGrey. Cute little oneshot!


**Snowed In**

**Me: Hello to all my fans! Due to the SEVERE lack of VentxAshe fics out there, I decided to write one. It is, in my option, the cutest couple in Megaman ZX and I have no idea why I can't find very many fics featuring it, soooooo...the result is the fic you see here! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Ashe: I GOT IT! BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX. If she did, VentxAshe would be canon and Model O would have a chosen one...**

**/Ashe's P.O.V.**

I looked through the hotel window and groaned. There was a full-blown blizzard occurring outside, and streets were being closed left and right. "We're stuck." I announced.

My two best friends, Aile and Maria, joined me on the couch. "I agree." Maria concluded. "But at least we're stuck in a uptown hotel, as opposed to an airport, waiting to go on some god-forsaken mission to who-knows-where."

"It's supposed to snow for three more days." Aile reported, glancing back at the TV. "We could be stuck here for a week."

"At least I'm stuck with you guys." I said, smiling. It had been a year since Model W had been destroyed. Me, Grey, Aile and Vent would often meet up and complete missions as a team. It was really fun, and I got to spend time with _him_.

Maria and her brother, Neo, who was in a room with Grey and Vent, were both chosen ones for Model O. We had meet them two months earlier, during an infiltration on a maverick factory. After an initial misunderstanding, I found out that Maria and Neo were double agents. They apologized for leading us on and we destroyed the factory together. They quickly became two of my closest friends.

Aile walked over and pressed the comm. that linked our room to the boy's. "Can you guys see the snowfall?"

"Yup." Neo's voice came over the line. "Sounds like we're stuck here."

"What do you want to do?" Aile asked.

"I opt for Truth or Dare." Grey said. "Who's up for it?"

"I like it!" Aile said, and before anyone had a chance to object, she added "We'll be over in a second!" And she hung up.

"Truth or Dare?" I groaned. "Seriously Aile?"

"Come on Ashe! It'll be fun!" Maria grinned. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting."

So we stood up and ran down the hall. Neo opened the door and let us in.

"Hey girls. Come on in." We walked over and joined Vent and Grey in the circle.

I looked over at Vent, who smiled at me. I quickly became interested into the floor, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Yeah. I've had a massive crush on Vent for some time now. Only Maria and Aile knew about it, because I was too nervous to admit to it. Usually I'm very outgoing and brave, but the idea of admitting my feelings and finding out the dark-haired chosen one didn't feel the same was actually terrifying. More so than even the Oroboris incident.

**/Vent's P.O.V.**

Ashe broke eye contact and started staring at the floor. I was confused and a little hurt. I could be imagining it, but she seemed to be avoiding me lately. She stammers on the phone, won't meet my eyes, and doesn't talk to me as much as before. _Did I do something wrong? _

I just had to pray it didn't mean that she had noticed that I was attracted to her, didn't feel the same way and therefore decided to avoid me. PLEASE don't let it be that! I'd rather face Model W all over again. Even if our first impression was a bit of a freak misunderstanding (which seems to be happening a lot. It was the same with Neo and Maria) I've come to love her fiery personality and I don't know what to do about it. I want to tell her, but each time I chicken out.

**/No P.O.V.**

"Grey! Truth or Dare?" Maria challenged, eyes sparkling.

"uhhh...truth." Grey decided.

"Did you really watch Twilight with Aile last night?" She inquired. Everyone else raised an eyebrow.

Grey gulped. "Y-Yeah. Only because Aile asked me to! And besides, it was that or High School Musical!"

Ashe stared at her friend. "Seriously Aile? You like those movies?"

Aile had the grace to blush. "Not really. I just heard Twilight was good, and I wanted to see it."

"But it turned out to be extremely boring." Grey snorted. "Vampires should never sparkle!"

"Definitely." Everyone else agreed.

"Aile, truth or dare?" Grey asked, turning to his crush.

"Hummm...dare." Aile said, deciding to be brave.

"Well, someone said-" Grey broke off and blushed a bit. "...I heard a rumor saying you l-like me. Is it true?" 

Aile immediately went red in the face. "EEHH?"

"We're waiting!" Maria giggled.

"Uhh...Y-y-Yes." Aile stammered at last, her face redder than Maria's crimson jacket. Grey stood up, walked over and hugged her close, causing her blush to deepen further. "N-Neo! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare." Neo replied, shrugging. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Really? What's your darkest secret?"

"Oh, that." Neo looked a bit embarrassed, which wasn't quite like him. "Well...I've called them sappy, but my favorite book is actually a romance novel..."

Vent snickered. "Really Neo? A romance novel? You?"

Neo gave Vent an "I'll get you for that" look. "You mean you don't have anything to admit to?" He smirked. "Vent, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Vent replied, looking a little nervous.

"Get Ashe." Neo jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "The closet's back there."

3...2...1... "W-WHAT?"

"You heard me." Neo smirked. "Get going."

**/Ashe's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. I'm in the closet. Alone. With Vent.

I had never been so nervous in my life. But I was happy at the same time. This thing really redefines the meaning of the phrase "smaller than a broom closet" So I had a valid excuse to be cuddled up next to him. The last time we were this close was when Vent carried me out of the Oroboris. And I was unconscious at the time. I absently put my head on his shoulder.

Ahh, life's good.

**/Vent's P.O.V., a few minutes later**

"Sorry Ashe." I apologized for the fifth time since Neo's dare started. I shouldn't have picked dare. I was so nervous. I haven't been this close to her in ages...it was so easy to let something slip...

"Vent, stop apologizing. This doesn't bother me." Ashe replied.

"Really?"

"Of course not. I like this, so stop." She smiled and blushed softly. I saw it.

"You do?"

"Y-Yeah." An awkward silence followed.

"You know, if I got closer, we'd take up less space." Ashe stated, scooting up next to me.

"True that." I admitted. So doing what I thought best, I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her in. Her head rested against my chest. If my face gets any redder, I am going to pass out...I can't remember a time when I was this happy.

Ashe's hand clasped mine. "You're warm, Vent."

"You are too."

She craned her neck and looked up at me, warm jade eyes glowing in the dark. "I can get warmer." she smiled softly, sifting in my grip until she was facing me.

"How?" She smiled at me.

"It's it obvious?" She leaned over and kissed me sweetly. Her lips were soft and smooth.

I didn't know what to do. I definitely hadn't been expecting this. But I got over my shock, and passionately savored the taste of her lips, like I had longed to do for so long.

A minute or so later Ashe broke away, resting her head on my shoulder as she tried to regain proper breathing pattern. I smiled and cuddled her in my arms. "Love you..."

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

When Vent and Ashe came out again, they were both blushing a bit. I looked at my brother, raising an eyebrow. He did a pretty good job considering that 90% of the time he's a hopeless romantic. "Since when could you play matchmaker?"

Neo smirked. "Never underestimate me sis."

**End **

**DAAAWW! Aren't they adorable? I absolutely love this pairing, and GreyxAile too! Which is why I was so surprised when I found that there were so few stories featuring these! There should be more of them! MORE! They're too cute! I might even create a C2 and come up with a shipping name...if I could come up with a good one! XD Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


End file.
